


Love Eternal

by DoctorBane



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBane/pseuds/DoctorBane
Summary: How does one prepare for the end?





	Love Eternal

Anju sits with Kafei. She feels calm, calmer than she expected. Though he has the body of a child, he is still the man she loves. She is content to wait with him, until the day dawns, and Termina dies.  
She is grateful for Link, the green garbed boy who helped Kafei. Without his help, she would have died alone, and longing for her fiancé. Link hadn’t shown much emotion when he spoke with her before – he seemed far older in mind than in physical form – but when he’d stayed with them for their wedding, with that awful moon bringing death for the whole world, he smiled tearfully. When she and Kafei gave him the Couple’s Mask, he told them he was happy for them. Then he played an all too familiar song, and disappeared in a bright light.  
Anju wonders where Link went. She hopes that wherever it is, he is safe. She can feel that the end is mere seconds away. She takes a deep breath, and then, all is silent.

Cremia gives Romani another glass of milk. Romani is extremely tired, and quite drunk. She is beginning to protest, but Cremia tells her it’s good for her. “Just one more glass, okay Romani? Then we can go to sleep. You’ll feel fine tomorrow,” Cremia tells her little sister.  
“O-okay, C-Cremia,” Romani stutters. She finishes the last glass of milk, wearing the Romani’s Mask Cremia gave her earlier that day, which signifies her transition to an adult.  
“Okay, Romani, what say we go to bed now?” Cremia says, carrying her sister to her bed. Romani is already asleep, however. Cremia tucks her under the duvet, and then climbs in next to her. Above their house, the angry, pained face of the end times approaches them.  
Cremia feels awful for getting her sister drunk. But she’d always wanted to try Chateau Romani. At least this way she wouldn’t be aware when the end came.  
She holds her sister’s sleeping body close to her, remembering Link. He had helped them so much over the course of the past three days. She wonders where he is, hoping he managed to make it to safety. He was a good kid, keeping her sister safe.  
Romani awakens for just a few minutes.  
“Cremia?” she says, still slurring. “Why are you crying?”  
Cremia blinks away her tears. She has to be brave for Romani. And this means she has to lie.  
“I’m just so happy you’re finally an adult,” Cremia says, smiling through the dampness in her eyes.  
“Cremia?” Romani says, slowly drifting back into unconsciousness. “Can I sleep in your bed more often?”  
“Of course you can,” Cremia says, laughing despite everything.  
“That’s good,” Romani mumbles.  
Cremia lies in her bed, holding her sleeping sister, waiting for it all to be over.  
A few seconds later, it is.

Link plays the Song of Time. He’s played it so many times now. He wonders, what happens to all the people each time he reverses time? Do they return with him, unseen and unknowing? Or does he abandon them to their fiery fate? He does not know. He does not know. All he knows is, his journey is almost over. He has arrived once more within the clock tower. His face is wet from tears that fell in a time now gone. He walks through the massive doors.  
Dawn of the First Day:  
72 Hours Remain.


End file.
